


Dog

by yeaka



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22329526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Gavin’s an unruly human.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 6
Kudos: 138





	Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Detroit: Become Human or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

The humans still don’t _trust_ him, which is a foolish notion—unlike his predecessor, the RK900 will never deviate. He’s stronger, faster, _better_ than the RK800 model ever was. He’s more _logical_. He’s dedicated to his job: to CyberLife, and to keeping the country safe. He may work as a detective liaison, but his true program runs far deeper. He accepts the tablet they give him and doesn’t complain that a direct interface to the police database would be so much more efficient, because he can work with this too. It just takes a little longer. He takes the tablet home and sits on the couch of his CyberLife-provided apartment, running through the millions of case files held inside. He crosschecks them and finds new links every passing moment. Deviants still crop up occasionally, but the RK900 does an excellent job of stamping them back down. 

Perhaps he would do an even better job if he didn’t have a distraction, but even that is justified. A working relationship with the human occupants of the Detroit Police Department is a necessity. He needs all the human detectives in good shape, focused on the task at hand, unburdened by messy home lives. The RK900 understands that humans are bogged down with their petty urges, and if he has to soothe some of those urges to make certain detectives more efficient, so be it. 

That’s how he justifies having Gavin Reed rut into his bed. His advanced hearing can pick up the squeak of the mattress and the headboard slamming into the wall from two rooms over. He knows Gavin’s face is probably buried in his pillow, vainly trying to inhale his nearly nonexistent scent. He doesn’t sweat and doesn’t wear cologne. Gavin seems to love the smell of him anyway. 

Gavin gives up on getting himself off and finally putters into the living room, stripped down just to jeans, his bare chest flushed and glistening. His muscles are impressive for a human—a handsome six-pack and taut abs—but he has nothing on his alpha. He stops by the couch and glares down at the RK900, clearly needing to be milked but never willing to ask for help. He’s an irrational, difficult creature, but he’s _the RK900’s_ , much like how most androids belong to humans.

Most androids aren’t built with alpha capabilities. The RK900 is perfectly capable of caring for his own omega, and he can see it as a function of his duty—a human detective loyal to him comes in handy. Even if Gavin is often too mouthy and _disloyal_. He looks at the RK900 like he loathes belonging to a ‘plastic prick’, as he so eloquently puts it, but the RK900’s silicone cock is what he craves and begs for. The RK900 rewards his poor behaviour by ignoring him, continuing to cycle rapidly through cases. 

Gavin climbs onto the end of the couch and shuffles gradually closer. He gets visibly, increasingly annoyed when that garners him no attention. Finally, he’s at the RK900’s side, nuzzling into the RK900’s face and nipping at his jaw. With a laboured sigh purely for dramatic effect, the RK900 finally indulges Gavin. He reaches out to pet back through Gavin’s dark hair and bestows him one chaste kiss against his temple—right where his LED would be if he were truly the RK900’s possession. 

Gavin licks his throat and growls, “Fuck me.”

“You’re such a needy thing,” the RK900 scolds, but Gavin’s undeterred and ruts into the RK900’s side, clearly needing to be touched. He won’t be any good at work tomorrow if he’s not fucked senseless. Fortunately, the RK900 has those resources.

He sets the tablet aside and satisfies his own personal human.


End file.
